tarczafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Historia Aleniss
Dzieciństwo Urodziłam się nie wiadomo gdzie. Naprawdę, nie wiem na jakiej planecie przyszłam na świat i nigdy mnie to specjalnie nie interesowało. Wspomnień z okresu niemowlęcego nie posiadam, jedynie to co przekazał mi Ojciec, co nie do końca musi być prawdą jednak warto gwoli ścisłości powiedzieć: jestem córką Dartha Shaldora zwanego Odszczepieńcem i kurwy imieniem Alenka, od której imienia nadano mi moje. Ta dziwka miała podobno egzotyczną urodę, kręcącą tego starego zboczeńca, toteż kupił ją sobie za sporą ilość kredytów. Oczywiście, idiotka się nie zabezpieczała no i stało się. Tak zostałam poczęta. Według relacji, początkowo Shaldor raczył się wkurwić i chciał zabić nieodpowiedzialną prostytutkę, jednak ciekawość wygrała. Zachował ją przy życiu aż do porodu. Dlaczego tak długo? Ponieważ chciał się przekonać czy dziecko będzie miało jakiś potencjał, by móc zachować. Cóż, z racji tego, że teraz wypowiadam te słowa, wyczuł we mnie ową siłę i uznał za użyteczną. Niestety, czy też stety, mojej matki nie potraktował ulgowo. Zabił ją w połogu, podobno dusząc pępowiną. Tutaj kończą się domysły i opowieści tego starego zjeba, którego pieszczotliwie nazywam swoim Ojcem i zaczynają się moje własne. Pierwsze dotyczą mojego wczesnego dzieciństwa. Miałam wtedy bodaj 4 lata. Pamiętam, jak dziś twarz swojej opiekunki. Uśmiechała się do mnie, radośnie opowiadając jakaś bajkę, chcąc pobudzić moją wyobraźnie. Pamiętam jak dziś ten uśmiech ale dopiero teraz w pełni rozumiem co stało za tym wyrazem twarzy, gdyż w swoim życiu widziałam go niejednokrotnie ... Bała się. Co by się w sumie zgadzało ponieważ bardzo często zmieniały się moje opiekunki. Na początku nie kontrolowałam tego, jednak im robiłam się starsza wystarczyło, że coś mi się nie podobało i kobiety znikały ... ciekawe co z nimi wtedy działo? W każdym razie miałam co tylko sobie tylko zapragnęłam. Mieszkałam w luksusowym apartamencie na Thessii, mogłam jeść co chciałam w granicach rozsądku, jeśli chodzi o zabawki i inne takie duperele dostawałam wszystko – niezależnie na co skierowany był mój kaprys - nawet towarzystwo innych dzieci, które musiały się ze mną bawić kiedy ja chciałam, mimo ze po ich minach wnioskuje, że wtedy nie za bardzo im się to podobało. Pewnie miały wybór: zabawa ze mną, albo śmierć ich rodziców. Tak czy owak, byłam rozpieszczana do granic możliwości. W pewnym stopniu, wpajało mi to pierwsze nauki Sithów: są lepsi i gorsi. Ci co mają moc są po to by rządzić tymi słabszymi, a tymi bez mocy nie należy się przejmować. Urodziłam się by rządzić, a reszta ludzi to tylko zwierzęta. Trening i wiek młodzieńczy Tak zwany "trening" na Sitha, jeśli tak można nazwać proces ciągłego mi ubliżania przez mojego nauczyciela rozpoczęłam mając niespełna 8 lat. Pierwszym krokiem była przeprowadzka z luksusowego apartamentu do ... dziczy. Ojciec posiadał małą świątynie zdała od galaktyki, Republiki, Imperium, z dala od wszystkiego włączając w to cywilizacje techniczną. Ja, w pewien sposób przyzwyczajona do wygód i rozpieszczania, trafiłam w miejsce bez prądu, spałam na starej pryczy a do jedzenia dostawałam płody ziemi które smakowały jak zatęchły olej silnikowy z dodatkiem wody z pod ogórków. To był pierwszy etap mojego treningu czyli znienawidzenie miejsca i Ojca za to że odebrał mi wygodne życie. Było to bardzo mądre, gdyż później jak trafiłam na Korriban do Akademii Sithów rozpoczynając właściwy trening byłam już na wszystko gotowa. "Pokój jest kłamstwem..." ciągle w myślach mam głosy nauczycieli "Emocje są tym, co czyni nas silnych ...". Korriban wzmagał moją wewnętrzną furie i moją złość na Ojca za odebranie mi wygodnego życia. Dzień za dniem coraz bardziej nienawidziłam Shaldora za to, że zmusił mnie do trenowania i zgłębiania nauk Sithów w tak nieprzyjaznym miejscu. Trening przyszłej Akolitki zaczynał się od prostej telekinezy i w miarę postępów zwiększano intensywność nauk i niebezpieczeństwo prób. Z dnia na dzień przechodziłam dalej i głębiej. Poznawałam tajniki nauk starożytnych Sithów, uczyłam się technik walki za pomocą mocy oraz podstaw walki mieczem. Minęło sporo czasu zanim powróciłam do Ojca. Przeżyłam początkowy trening na Korriban – jako jedna z niewielu w mojej grupie. Gdy przyszedł czas przejść do kolejnego etapu mojego szkolenia na Korriban, po którym mogłam otrzymać szanse na pokazanie się w oczach jakiegoś wpływowego Mistrza i w efekcie kiedyś zostania Lordem, mój Tatuś postanowił mi wszystko odebrać. Zabrał mnie z Akademii raz na zawsze odbierając mi szanse na zostanie Lordem Sithów w konwencjonalny sposób. Trafiłam ponownie do dziczy i tam kontynuowałam pod jego okiem nauki. Uczyłam się wtedy głównie języka Sithów oraz poznałam ich kulturę i historię. Ponadto Ojciec przekazał mi podstawy magii Sithów oraz jej praktycznego stosowania w postaci tajemnych rytuałów której niejednokrotnie później mi się przydawały. Co do Sithów, Pureblodzi zafascynowali mnie od samego początku. Ich fizjologia, wygląd, cechy podniecały mnie. Nie raz fantazjowałam gdy zaczęłam dojrzewać o wielkim i silnym Pureblodzie, który mnie zniewoli podbije tak, że zostanę jego seksualną niewolnicą. Wiek nastoletni oraz Wiedźmy Mając, aby nie skłamać, 16-17lat ponownie opuściłam Ojca. Nie były to jednak wakacje od niego gdyż Tatuś postanowił rozwinąć mój talent i naturalne predyspozycje do technik mocy związanych z plugawymi rytuałami i magią Sithów. Jego wiedza w tym zakresie choć ogromna miała swoje granice, zostałam więc wysłana w miejsce gdzie mogłam stać się Wiedźmą. Trafiłam do jednej z Sithowych Akademii, które specjalizowały się w technikach mocy. Oczywiście, żadna z nich nie była Korribanem więc po ukończeniu nauki w takowej nie miałam nic, poza wiedzą. Początkowo podchodziłam do Wiedźm, które miały mnie nauczać, bardzo nieufnie, tak samo jak one podchodziły do mojego Ojca, który bądź co bądź był samcem. W ich społeczeństwie mężczyźni nie mieli żadnych praw więc mój Mistrz, mimo iż bardzo potężny, mógł jedynie błagać bym mogła dostąpić zaszczytu nauczenia się czegoś od Wiedźm. Te ku mojemu zaskoczeniu zgodziły się jednak bez większych problemów i z miejsca byłam traktowana lepiej, niż inne dziewczyny chcące stać się Wiedźmami. Po dziś dzień nie wiem, co zaproponował im mój Ojciec, w zamian za moje szkolenie. Na początku moje nowe nauczycielki dokładnie sprawdziły co potrafię. Poddały mnie serii testów które miały ocenić moją potęgę w ciemnej stronie, eksperymentowały z moim oddaniem i poświęceniem, testowały czy jestem odpowiednio zdeterminowana by się rozwijać w technikach które posiadały Wiedźmy. Zostałam nazwana nieoszlifowanym diamentem – nie byłam jednak pewna czy z powodu mojego rzeczywistego talentu czy jednak coś co zaproponował mój Tatusiek tak napaliło te czarownice, że pozwoliły beztalenciu uczyć się od nich. Podejrzewam, że prawda leżała tu pośrodku. Nie byłam na pewno geniuszką i niektóre dziewczynki przewyższały mnie swoim talentem. Jednakże, słaba również nie byłam. Plus miałam wpływ Mistrza który w jakiś, wtedy dla mnie niewiadomy sposób sprawił, że wiedzmy były bardzo zmotywowane by wyszkolić mnie jak najlepiej. Pod okiem nowych nauczycielek pogłębiałam swoją wiedzę z zakresu ciemnej strony, magii sithów oraz tajemnych rytuałów. Poznałam ich tak wiele, że być może większość z nich nie znał nawet mój Ojciec i co najmniej połowy z nich z różnych przyczyn nie było mi dane użyć nawet do teraz. Nie były to jednak jedyne rzeczy które zawdzięczam nauką u Wiedźm. Mój Ojciec olewał naukę walki mieczem świetlnym, gdyż uważał ją za staromodną i nieelegancką. Ze wszystkich krzywd jakie uczynił mi mój ojciec olanie nauki walki mieczem było największą z nich. U wiedźm z ich inicjatywy za pomocą sprowadzonej specjalnie dla mnie nauczycielki udoskonaliłam formę pierwszą walki mieczem świetlnym poznaną na Korriban oraz zaczęłam się szkolić w eleganckiej i finezyjnej formie II – makashi. U wiedźm spędziłam 2 lata i nawet nie zauważyłam, gdy zaczęłam zachowywać się i myśleć jak one. Szybko wrosłam w kobiece społeczeństwo, gdzie mężczyźni sprowadzeni byli do roli niewolników. Stąd powrót pod „władzę” Ojca był dla mnie szokiem, na który nie byłam gotowa. Ostatni etap treningu. Mając 18-19 lat powróciłam do świątyni Ojca gdzie rozpoczął się ostatni etap mojego treningu w sztuce Sithów. O ile przed moim wyjazdem do Wiedźm mój Tatuś wyżywał się na mnie głównie pośrednio poprzez ohydne jedzenie, robale i tak dalej, tak teraz gdy wróciłam stracił totalnie jakiekolwiek skrupuły. Od początku zostałam sprowadzona do roli jego osobistej niewolnicy. Byłam bita, poniżana, często ciężko raniona. Z perspektywy czasu widzę jednak, że trochę jestem sobie temu winna. U wiedźm zatraciłam swoją nienawiść i złość na Ojca która czyniła mnie potężną. Teraz dzięki torturom i ciągłemu poniżaniu odczuwałam ją o niebo mocniej i umiałam coraz lepiej z niej korzystać. Ojciec zabronił mi trenować walkę mieczem świetlnym, więc w tajemnicy przed nim ćwiczyłam z jego strażnikami walcząc na kije … tak nie pomyliście się. Walczyłam na kije. Ćwiczyłam ruchy znanych mi form pierwszej i drugiej. Problem polegał na tym, że brak profesjonalnego nauczyciela powodował w dużym skrócie to iż utrwalałam jedynie błędy które popełniałam. Zła postawa, kiepskie ułożenie dłoni, brak inicjatywy i kiepski refleks gdy zamiast miecza używałam kija. Jedyne co było u mnie na plus z walki bronią białą jest fakt – że zawsze kierowałam się w niej ciemną stroną. To ona prowadziła mój miecz a ja byłam tylko jej narzędziem. Błędów w technice jednak nic nie naprawi choć w tym momencie walczę całkiem skutecznie. W kwestii mocy korzystałam z wiedzy i umiejętności które nabyłam u Wiedźm. Oczywiście Ojciec wymagał coraz więcej i więcej każąc mnie surowo za błędy i jeszcze mocniej raniąc za postępy. Nie rozumiałam, tego co robi więc czułam się podle. Popełniałam wtedy jeden podstawowy błąd mianowicie używałam swojej furii kiedy tylko mogłam. Dopiero lata później odkryłam, że gdybym odpowiednio kumulowała emocje w sobie latami wynik pewnego arc-ważnego dla mnie starcia mógłby być inny. O co chodzi? Tutaj musiałabym opowiedzieć po kolei – zaczynając od momentu gdy dostałam kredyt zaufania od Mistrza i wyruszyłam na swoją pierwszą samodzielną misje jako jego Uczennica. Gdy osiągnęłam coś ponad 19 lat zostałam w końcu wysłana na pierwszą samodzielną misje na zlecenie Tatuśka. Pamiętam ją dokładnie do dziś. Nie była to jedyna misja na jaką zostałam wysłana w tamtym czasie jednak ta konkretna odcisnęła na mnie swoje piętno więc poświecę jej znacznie więcej uwagi. Pewnego ranka obudził mnie hałas lądującego obok świątyni promu. Zaciekawiona szybko ubrałam się po czym wybiegłam ze świątyni. Tam czekał już na mnie mój Ojciec w towarzystwie jakiegoś młodego mężczyzny. Na oko 183 wzrostu, brązowe włosy w nieładzie, zielone oczy, lekki jednodniowy zarost. Jego spojrzenie i wygląd sprawiały, że miało się wrażenie patrzenia na kogoś przyjaznego i niegroźnego. Oczywiście byłam wierna nauką zarówno Wiedźm jak i Ojca – pozory potrafią być zwodnicze a jeśli ten typ znał mojego Mistrza – musiał być kimś zepsutym do szpiku kości. Przyjazne oblicze gościa musiało być tylko zmyłką, czymś w rodzaju „oo ten typ nie mógłby czegoś takiego zrobić” w momencie gdy jego wina była pewna jak śnieg na Hoth. Zostałam przedstawiona mężczyźnie – był pilotem i czymś w rodzaju szmuglera który za ciężkie pieniądze zdobywał oraz przemycał dla Ojca artefakty. Miał mnie przetransportować na jeden ze światów Imperium, gdzie miałam zdobyć zaufanie jakiegoś podstarzałego Sitha i wykraść jego rodowy pierścień - potężny artefakt o wtedy nie znanych mi możliwościach. Zabrałam najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy oraz dostałam garść kredytów na kupno odpowiednich ubrań (jak się spodziewacie mieszkałam w dziczy więc nosiłam się raczej jak jaskiniowiec aniżeli ktoś cywilizowany) po czym wyruszyłam na pierwszą swoją samodzielną misje. Jako, że mieszkałam pośrodku niczego na zadupiu galaktyki lot w kierunku imperium trwał trzy dni z których dwa z nich ani razu nie odezwałam się do pilota. Ogólnie mało co wtedy robiłam, głównie medytowałam i spałam. Zapomniałam nawet o jedzeniu. Trzeciego dnia obudziło mnie pukanie do mojej statkowej sypialni. Przemytnik przygotował mi śniadanie. Początkowo nieufnie odniosłam się do jego gestu (będąc maksymalnie szczera zrugałam go i wyzwałam od parszywych brudasów niegodnych rozmowy z użytkownikiem mocy) on jednak olał moje obelgi i był miły … był tak miły jak nigdy nikt w całym moim dotychczasowym życiu. Przez chwile miałam nawet wrażenie, że jest przyjazny tak po prostu, bezinteresownie - jednak szybko odrzuciłam tą myśl – każdy jest miły tylko ze względu na jakiś interes. Gdy ktoś jest bezużyteczny w czyiś oczach bycie miłym nie jest do niczego potrzebne. Nazywał się Javir i miał 27 lat czyli był starszy ode mnie. Rozmowa z nim, którą zupełnie nieświadomie podjęłam trwała kilka godzin. Czułam jakbym znała go od zawsze. Zaczęliśmy nagle żartować. W pewnym momencie zażartował o moim Ojcu, część mnie oburzyła się i chciała go ukarać za żarty z Lorda Sithów, jednak to inne emocje przejęły nade mną kontrole. Potrafił rozśmieszyć mnie byle dowcipem i nawet mimo tego, że nie chciałam się śmiać – traciłam kontrolę. Tak popostwu. Jeszcze dziwniej zrobiło się gdy dotarliśmy do celu ponieważ nagle poczułam, że nie chce wykonywać misji dla Ojca. Poczułam, że chce zostać na statku i dalej śmiać się z tych jego nieśmiesznych żartów, słuchać dalej jego głosu i patrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Byłam strasznie żałosna ale tak – zakochałam się w mężczyźnie po paru godzinach rozmowy z nim. Moja misja szczególnie trudna nie była i pomijając szczegóły uporałam się z nią szybko, dosłownie odrywając mocą dziadowi palec na którym był pierścień pożądany przez mojego Ojca. Miałam motywacje by jak najszybciej wrócić na statek do mojego pilota. Nawet nie wiecie jak okropnie szczęśliwa byłam, gdy znów usłyszałam jego głos. To było coś tak żałosnego, że te teraz głupio mi to wszystko opowiadać. Jednocześnie jednak to cudownie piękne doświadczenie ukształtowało mnie i moją potęgę na zawsze. Gdy statek wbił się w powietrze przechwyciły nas myśliwce. Byłam nieostrożna i zostawiłam ślady dzięki którym odnaleźli mnie i pilota. Próbował uciekać ale nie dał rady i zostaliśmy zestrzeleni w dziczy cudem przeżywając jak statek zarył o ziemie. Nadajniki nie działały, komunikator był zbyt ryzykowny więc porzuciliśmy technologie i zostaliśmy w dziczy licząc na to, że nas nie znajdą. Wtedy właśnie to się stało, spędziłam z nim dokładnie 18 dni pośrodku niczego. Byłam ja i on. Dużo rozmawialiśmy i chcąc nie chcąc otwierałam się przed nim a on przede mną. Ósmego dnia wyznał, że się we mnie zakochał. Ja odtrąciłam go, to po prostu to się nie mogło udać. Pomijając furie mojego Ojca, on był zwykły. Ja byłam Sithem. Był nieugięty ciągle mówił, że nigdy nie spotkał cudowniejszej kobiety. W końcu zmiękłam i poddałam się uczuciu jakie we mnie wzbudził. Tam, pośród dziczy, w zapomnianym przez cywilizacje miejscu oddałam się po raz pierwszy mężczyźnie, mojej jedynej prawdziwej miłości jaką kiedykolwiek miałam. Gdy wszedł we mnie, rozpłakałam się. Poczułam zrozumienie, poczułam miłość i czystą pasję o której wspominał kodeks, poczułam, że znalazłam kogoś z kim chce żyć, bez znaczenia ile to życie miałoby trwać. Znalazłam tego jedynego. Nie chciałam opuszczać tego lasu wtedy mogłabym tam wybudować chatkę i już nigdy z niej nie wychodzić. Będąc bardziej konkretną nigdy nie wychodzić z łóżka z nim oczywiście. Znalazła nas jednak ekipa poszukiwawcza, zanim jednak zdążyli nas zastrzelić, ja usmażyłam ich błyskawicami mocy. Javir zajął ich statek i wróciliśmy do mojego Ojca udając ze nic się nie stało. Tatusiek, mimo że był podejrzliwy nie zauważył nic. Odetchnęłam wtedy z ulgą. Jak było dalej możecie się pewnie domyślać – wykonałam jeszcze kilkanaście podobnych misji dla Mistrza, za każdym razem skupiając się jednak bardziej na pilocie niż na tym, co miałam zrobić i czego się nauczyć. Ta idylla nie trwała jednak wiecznie. Pewnego dnia, Javir przyleciał a mój Ojciec z miejsca poraził go błyskawicami mocy krzycząc cytuje: „Zbezcześciwszy moją córkę niewolniku ...”. Wiedziałam, jak to się skończy jeśli nie zareaguje. Poczułam ogromną panikę ale zadziałałam z zimną krwią. Zamaskowałam swoją obecność w mocy i unosząc kamień wielkości pieści cisnęłam go w tył głowy Ojca a ten mimo bariery jaką miał oberwał nim tak mocni, że go zamroczyło. Nie było czasu, krzyknęłam więc do Javira, że uciekamy sama wbiegając na jego statek. On najszybciej jak mógł uniósł go w powietrze i odleciał. Tak uciekłam do swojego Ojca po raz pierwszy. Uciekaliśmy ponad rok. Nigdzie nie zatrzymywaliśmy się na dłużej niż dwa tygodnie. W międzyczasie Javir pomógł mi skompletować komponenty do stworzenia miecza świetlnego i tak na jego oczach stworzyłam swój pierwszy miecz. Żyliśmy na krawędzi nigdy nie byliśmy pewni kiedy Tatusiek nas znajdzie. W końcu nas znalazł i zarznął na moich oczach Javira. Jednym ruchem dłoni zabił jedyną rzecz, która była dobra we mnie. Zabił miłość, która mogła uczynić mnie słabą … może po prostu dobrą? Nie wiem. Wpadłam w furie i zaatakowałam go. Nigdy tak nie pragnęłam jego śmierci. Walka była krótka i intensywna. Doprowadziłam się do skrajnego wyczerpania. Gdy byłam na łasce Ojca, czekałam tylko na jedno. Pragnęłam tego by mnie zabił. Chciałam znaleźć się tam gdzie mój ukochany. Czekałam, aż to zrobi lecz nie … miał inny plan. Zgasił miecz i ogłosił, że moje szkolenie dobiegło końca. Zostałam samozwańczą Lord Sithów. Sama w ciszy i cierpieniu. W pozbawionej dla mnie sensu Galaktyce, tak oto skończyłam trening na Sitha. Zostałam tym, czym miałam się stać. Czy tego chciałam? Nie wiem. Czy żałuje? Nie wiem. W służbie Ojcu! Opisałam to wydarzenie dosyć dokładnie, byś miał świadomość, że było ono dla mnie zwrotem. Po nim długo wędrowałam. Przemierzałam ponad rok galaktykę, zmagając się z myślami i tym kim jestem. Dopiero wtedy tak naprawdę zrozumiałam, czym jest kodeks Sithów. Zrozumiałam ciemną stronę mocy. Skoro nie mam dla kogo żyć, postanowiłam żyć dla ciemnej strony, która czyniła mnie potężna i dawała władze która mnie kręciła. Postanowiłam żyć dla zerwania kajdan, dla zemsty, dla potęgi, dla władzy i ostatecznej wolności do jakiej Sith powinien dążyć. Tu nie chodziło już tylko o zerwanie więzów i pokonanie Mistrza. Tu chodziło o coś więcej. Gdybym była potężniejsza zdołałabym uratować Javira. Jego śmierć udowodniła mi to czym powinnam się stać. Moja potęga powinna rosnąć. Każde kolejne ograniczenia należy zrzucać aż osiągnę pełną i nieskrępowaną niczym wolność. Musze podążać tak długo i walczyć tak mocno, że nic nie stanie mi na drodze ku wypełnieniu filozofii Sithów. Gdy osiągnę pełnie potęgi być może zrzucę również kajdany śmierci a wtedy odnajdę to co zostało mi odebrane. Z tymi myślami długo błądziłam bez celu knując swój długofalowy plan na zemstę. Sithowie jak i mój Ojciec mają pewną wadę: rzadko są pragmatyczni i cierpliwi. Ci którzy posiadają te cechy zachodzą daleko, a reszta pozbawiona umiejętności myślenia strategicznie staje się tylko niewolnikami, niczym nie znaczącymi pionkami w grze tych większych. W mojej głowie powstał plan: najpierw Ojciec gdyż to te więzy muszę najpierw zerwać. Nie pokonam go w walce, wtedy nie byłam jeszcze gotowa. Mogę natomiast służyć mu i wzbudzić zaufanie. Mogłam grać wdzięczną za zabicie ukochanego, mogłam być z nim w zespole, czekając na okazję by się zemścić, rosnąc przy nim w sile tak, że pewnego dnia poczuje, jak ogromny ból sprawił mi, gdy wyrwał ze mnie część mojej duszy. Pragmatyzm stał się moją obsesją. Bywało i tak, że kilka razy myślałam nad danym krokiem jaki wykonam analizując dosłownie każdy najmniejszy element. Nauczyłam się też dusić w sobie emocje. Zauważyłam, że złość która nie ma ujścia staje się czymś do multiplikuje moją furie. Jestem miła i przyjazna na zewnątrz. Nikt by nie pomyślał, że rozmawia z potężnym Sithem który jak uwolni duszone w sobie emocje da upust mocy o niespotykanej sile. Po roku tułaczki wróciłam do Ojca i uklękłam przed nim przysięgając wierność. Tak zaczął się okres mojej pracy dla Shaldora. Co należało do moich obowiązków? Miałam zarządzać jego małym kartelem. Stary zgred posiadał armie wiernych sobie piratów których opłacał a ja na właśnie ich małej części miałam uczyć się dowodzić. Wysyłał mnie czasem z nimi bym spaliła jakąś wioskę, zaatakowała jakiś transport choć nie zawsze wiedziałam po co zazwyczaj jednak chodziło o artefakty gdyż mój Ojciec kompletował swoja bibliotekę, która po paru latach stała się całkiem imponująca. Jeśli nie wykonywałam zadań z piratami, indywidualnie byłam wysyłana by na przykład zabić jakiegoś byłego rywala Shaldora i coś mu skonfiskować (znaczy jego trupowi). Przez ten czas służyłam wiernie mojemu Mistrzowi, jednak zawsze jak tylko nadarzała się okazja grałam tak, by coś mieć z tego wszystkiego dla siebie. Na początek Ojciec zafundował mi Apartament na Thessii. Później, gdy nabierałam doświadczenia i wprawy, sama badałam odzyskane artefakty i teksty zanim trafiły one do Ojca. Czasem było to ponad moje siły a czasem znałam ich tajemnice zanim poznawał je ten stary zjeb. W pracy z piratami nauczyłam się być liderką, którzy byli jak stado banth i ktoś musiał nimi dowodzić. Nauczyłam się przewodzić i podejmować decyzje. Niezdecydowanie i kłótnie zaczęły mnie motywacja co jest moją cechą do dziś. Wole sama przejąc inicjatywę niż patrzeć jak debile się wykłócają. To wraz z pragmatyzmem wykształciło we mnie kolejną cechę, otóż nienawidzę rzeczy bezużytecznych. Jeśli coś lub ktoś nie ma żadnego sensu i celu to po co ma istnieć? Jest jednak też druga strona, otóż bardzo nienawidzę marnotrawstwa zasobów. Lata mijały, nie wiem nawet kiedy stuknęła mi 30stka a ja stawałam się coraz potężniejsza i coraz bardziej wyrachowana. Miałam wszystko. Luksusowy Apartament, teksty i Sithowe artefakty, względy u Ojca, kredyty … baa nawet otworzyłam własną Winnice (tak, w międzyczasie pokochałam wina – alkohol sprawiał, że zapominałam choć na chwile o wszystkim). Zemsta i nienawiść do Ojca jednak zawsze ze mną były. To one czyniły ze mnie Sitha i wzmacniały więź z ciemna stroną. To dzięki niej coraz bardziej i coraz mocniej pożądałam potęgi. Tylko po to by zrzucić pierwsze z kajdan. Zabić mojego Ojca. Uczniowie i Zemsta Gdy stuknęła mi 34 uświadomiłam sobie, że utknęłam w miejscu. Pielęgnowana nienawiść do Ojca nic nie dała, ambitne plany nadal pozostawały tylko planami a ja mimo że stawałam się potężna, baa gdybym bawiła się członkostwo w Imperium Sithów mogłabym zostać szanowanym Lordem a tak tkwiłam w pułapce średniej potęgi (pułapka średniego dochodu, termin ekonomiczny) marząc by dopełnić zemsty na którą czekałam. Polityka jednak w tamtym czasie mnie nie interesowała, zresztą, przybyło Zakuul. Członkostwo w Imperium nie było dla mnie czymś użytecznym a jak wiecie, nie lubię bezużytecznych rzeczy. To co nazwała bym przełomem zdarzyło się niespodziewanie. Wykonując kolejne nudne zadanie dla mojego Ojca udałam się do starego Sithowego grobowca w głuszy Dromund Kaas by pozyskać jakiś artefakt, który miał mieć niby jakieś duże znaczenie. Podobno ktoś go tam ukrył tylko po to, by Shaldor nie mógł go dostać gdyż z racji jego przeszłości. Wysłał więc mnie i znudzona wręcz wchodzę do grobowca i właśnie wtedy moim oczom ukazała się Ona. Początkowo myślałam, że to chłopiec, szabrownik, który przeszukuje groby w poszukiwaniu czegoś cennego. Dopiero po chwili zauważyłam, że jest kobietą i drzemie w niej dzika furia o jakiej każdy Sith mógłby pomarzyć. Rattataki bo z tej rasy była dziewczyna miała na imię Ysiti. Wcześniej uczyła się u Sitha, którego nawet nie znałam i uciekła od niego z jakiegoś powodu. Zabrałam ją ze sobą a w mojej głowie urodził się plan zabicia Shaldora. Początkowo miałam nadzieje, że moje znalezisko zostanie uczennicą Ojca a ja będę grzecznie podsycać jej nienawiść przeciwko niemu tak, że wkrótce staniemy obie naprzeciw zgredowi. Z jej furią którą tak mocno dusiła w sobie miała potencjał, którego nawet ja nie miałam. Pech chciał, że mój Tatusiek przewidział chyba mój ruch i rozkazał mi wyszkolić Ysiti. Całe szczęście, bo oddając mu ją jak planowałam początkowo, popełniłabym błąd który kosztowałby mnie później życie. Ysiti była potężna ale nie okrzesana, nie pojmowała w ogóle filozofii sithów co było jej problemem przez długi czas i stało się pierwszym wyzwaniem jaki otrzymałam jako Mistrzyni. Dobrze machała wykałaczką (mieczem) ale jej znajomość mocy i jej technik była co by nie mówić, żałosna. Kolejne wyzwanie. Zabrałam ją więc do swoich apartamentów i przez jakiś miesiąc próbowałam czegoś nauczyć. Wtedy to otrzymałam wezwanie od Ojca. Miałam odszukać i zabić jakąś dziewczynę która zaszła za skore temu staremu idiocie. Nie miałam z tym żadnego problemu jednak gdy odnalazłam ją pomyślałam, że Shaldor robi sobie ze mnie jaja. Dziewczynka była drobna, ledwo 17sto letnia, jej kasztanowe włosy przykrywały jej twarz o tajemniczym wejrzeniu. Była wrażliwa a głęboko w niej drzemała moc. Jednak to coś nie stanowiło żadnego zagrożenia dla Shaldora więc postanowiłam zignorować rozkaz Mistrza i nie zabijać dziewczynki. Przyjęłam ją jako swoją drugą uczennice a Zboczeńcowi powiedziałam że ma się je... no ... bujać. Rose, bo tak nazywa się dziewczynka została moją drugą podopieczną wzbudzając zazdrość u Ysiti i tworząc atmosferę rywalizacji. Minął rok względnego spokoju. Uczennice rozwijały się na swój sposób. Ysiti pojmowała coraz więcej ale jej zrozumienie kodeksu i używanie mocy nadal były na kiepskim poziomie. Rattataki uwielbiała walczyć mieczem i była w tym dobra, jednak musiała nadrobić zaległości z innych dziedzin, nie mówiąc o czymś takim jak rytuały czy magia sithów, co w tamtym czasie było kompletnie poza jej zasięgiem. Natomiast Rose zupełnie nie nadawała się na wojowniczkę. Widziałam w niej jednak ogromny potencjał na Wiedźmę. Postanowiłam, że kiedy zakończy początkowy etap szkolenia u mnie wyśle ją do Wiedźm tak jak niegdyś ja zostałam posłana. Czułam, że moja potęga jest wystarczająca aby uderzyć na Ojca lecz nie byłam głupia, musiałam poczekać na okazje. W międzyczasie otrzymałam od Zjeba kolejną misje. Miałam pozyskać ciekawy artefakt który ukryty był pod ziemią na pewnej Imperialnej kolonii niewolniczej, gdzie różnej maści robotnicy za kare wydobywali jakieś minerały. Gdy tam przybyłam okazało się, że w koloni wybuchł bunt i tak naprawdę miejsce docelowe, gdzie znajdował się artefakt, należy do zbuntowanych niewolników. Początkowo przebijałam się wraz z Rose i Ysiti przez stado wściekłych robotników, jednak przez przypadek dałyśmy złapać się w niewole Sithowi i Jedi, którzy dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności rządzili kolonią. Tak poznałam Tzena – niewolnika który początkowo przynosił nam posiłki a który był kiedyś padawanem Jedi. Czyniąc długą historie krótką zostałyśmy uwolnienie przez tego Jedi, który stracił panowanie nad swoim kolegą Sithem. Musiałam podjąć współprace, jemu zależało na powstrzymaniu Sitha, mi na artefakcie. Udało się to nam, jednak nie bez problemów. Jedi zdechł, musiałam wzywać pomoc z Imperium by uporać się z monstrualnych rozmiarów Raghulem z którego wnętrzności wypływały zwłoki, doznałam wizji która zmieniła na zawsze moje życie i w rezultacie zdobyłam artefakt.. Wizja która zobaczyłam sprawiła, że założyłam tajne stowarzyszenie i z racji tego, że jest tajne nie zdradzę ci czym byliśmy ani kto do niego należał. Jeśli jednak to oglądasz i Zakon Sithów nadal istnieje, prawdopodobnie moje dzieło również funkcjonuje i jego misja nadal trwa. Sam rozumiesz, że zdradzenie tych informacji mogło by bardziej zaszkodzić niż pomóc. Wracając do misji zdobyłam artefakt, który była nieudaną próbą odtworzenia Talizmanu Muur. Artefakt który posiadłam owszem zamieniała ludzi w Raghule ale proces ten nie był doskonały a przedmiot, mimo iż prosty w swojej konstrukcji, posiadał wielką moc, przez co przedmiot miał ogromny potencjał. Ofiary podczas przemiany w bestie odczuwały ogromny ból a ich ciało dosłownie rozpadało się od środka. Wykorzystałam to. Mając swoją rozległą wiedzę i pewne umiejętności nabyte poprzez doświadczenie w pracy z artefaktami zablokowałam w pewnym stopniu artefakt, rozpoczynał on przemianę w Rahgula ale nigdy jej nie kończył, zatrzymując ofiarę w stanie połowicznego rozpadu. Efekt? Nieustanny potworny ból do końca życia. Chcesz umrzeć, zamienić się w bestie a nigdy tego nie zdołasz zrobić. Uważny słuchacz, na pewno domyśla się na kim chciałam wykorzystać artefakt. Zanim jednak przeszłam do ustawienia pułapki na Shaldora, inne sprawy stały się pilniejsze. Przede wszystkim przyjęłam Tzena na swojego trzeciego ucznia. Uwolniłam go, nie musiał już więcej żyć jako niewolnik. Szybko wkręcił się w styl bycia Sitha i bardzo dobrze rokował. W między czasie przypadkiem uwolniliśmy z karbonitu Lord Jezgo, która została zamrożona przed przybyciem Zakuul i lekko nie ogarniała obecnej sytuacji politycznej. Pomogłam jej a ona przez pewien czas pomagała mi. Była artystką, którą doceniałam do pewnego momentu, zanim postanowiła związać się z kimś innym. Kolejna kwestia, która uczyniła mnie znacznie potężniejsza była przeszłość Rose. Okazało się, że matka mojej uczennicy była bardzo wpływową Sith i zostawiła dziewczynie całkiem spory majątek. Nie bez problemów ale z pomocą uczniów i Lord Jezgo stałam się właścicielka kopalni na asteroidzie wydobywającej metale ciężkie oraz ... Imperialnego Krążownika klasy Harrower z prawie kompletną załogą. Oczywiście były w niej braki a statek nie był w pełni sprawny ale ... miałam Krążownik! Nadałam mu imię Darkness. Gdy miałam już uderzyć na swojego Ojca a plan już ukształtował się w mojej głowie, badając jedną ze świątyń na planecie gdzie niegdyś zwerbowałam Tzena, natrafiłam na ślady starodawnego kultu, który czcił cztery kobiece Istoty, które roboczo nazwałam Paniami. Początkowo wydawało mi się, że to wymarła religia ... do czasu gdy artefakty znalezione w świątyniach zaczęły oddziaływać na nas i wpływać na nasze zachowania. Panie były cztery: Pani Śmierci, Pożądania, Zemsty oraz Bólu i okazały się realnymi bytami, które rzuciły nam wyzwanie. Początkowo jednak, wpływ Pań na mnie i uczniów był marginalny, podjęłam się więc w końcu Zemsty na Ojcu. Wykorzystałam Ysiti. Poleciłam jej, by udała się do mojego Ojca i udawała, że ma mnie dość i chce mu służyć. Poleciłam jej aby postarała się najmocniej jak może, bo gdy Shaldor się zorientuje, zabije ją na miejscu. Czego jej nie powiedziałam to to, że Shlador nie da się nabrać na ten trick. Chciałam jednak by Ysiti była zmotywowana i w pełni poświęcona zadaniu. W momencie, kiedy Shaldor zająłby się ukaraniem mojej uczennicy za próbę zdradzenia go, ja postanowiłam poszukać okazji, jakiejś luki w jego obronie by z daleka użyć na nim artefaktu, przerobionej Rękawicy. Mój podwójny blef się udał. Shaldor zaczął podduszać Ysiti i się nią bawić, zapomniał wtedy o ochronie. Bez problemu użyłam na nim artefaktu a gdy ten wył się z bólu, Ysiti pozbawiła go nóg. Tak oto dopełniła się moja zemsta. Utrzymałam dziada przy życiu, by odczuwał nieustanny ból po kres swoich dni. Z racji braku nóg, wraz ze znajomym protetykiem przerobiłam go na cyborga i zamknęłam w małym pomieszczeniu, w dobrze strzeżonym miejscu by tam cierpiał. Zrzuciłam kajdany i moc mnie wyzwoliła. Nie było zbyt długiego czasu na świętowanie. Panie coraz mocniej wywierały wpływ na mnie i moich uczniów. Okazało się, że byłam pod wpływem Pani Pożądania, co jak się domyślasz dawało efekt w postaci nieustannego pieprzenia się z kim popadnie tylko po to by złożyć ofiarę dla Pani. Postanowiłam z tym walczyć. W procesie który trwał dość długi czas, odkryłam, że Panie mają swoją armie pokracznych czarnych istot, którymi mogły zarządzać z bardzo daleka systemem kostek-artefaktów, które były łącznikiem między nimi a tymi istotami. Dowiedziałam się, że moc Pań pochodzi z tak zwanego źródła, jak się później przekonałam źródłem był artefakt, w którym te byty żyły, jak i Pan, silny w mocy mężczyzna którego Panie podtrzymywały przy życiu nienaturalnie długo w zamian korzystając z jego mocy. Poznałam w międzyczasie Lord Rachaelle, Purebloodke którą bardzo interesowały moje badania nad Paniami i paradoksalnie dzięki naszej współpracy okryliśmy prawdziwą naturę jej Mistrza, którego równie mocno nienawidziła co ja Shalodra. Poznałam także Lorda Vemrira, jednego z głównych strategów imperium, bezgranicznie poświęconemu Sithom i ich Zakonowi. W krypcie gdzie po raz pierwszy odkryłam istoty wierne Panią poznałam potężnego Sitha imieniem Kali, który wydawał się lekko pierdolnięty jednak to były tylko pozory, był cholernie potężny i gdyby dać mu odzyskać siły, stanowiłby ogromne zagrożenie ... najlepiej, jakby dla Jedi. Jako, że moje relacje z Rachaella zacieśniały się, poznałam także Nehalenyie, jej siostrzenice wraz z jej Mistrzem Lordem Grotnisem. Moje badania w kwestii Pań, a także moje zasoby jakie posiadałam sprawiły, że wraz z Lordem Jezgo i moimi uczniami, wszyscy wypisani tu Sithowie stanowili coś na kształt mojej ekipy. Ja, zwykła Aleniss otoczona pokaźnym gronem Sithów, posiadająca krążownik z załogą, zaczynałam stawać się potężna nie tylko mocą ale i możliwościami. Moja potęga została wystawiona na próbę poprzez początkowo niekorzystny zbieg okoliczności, który udało mi się ostatecznie zamienić na plus. W Imperium Sithów pod rządami Imperator Aciny dużą władze miała osoba zwana Prawa ręka którym był niejaki Darth Arktus, zdaniem wielu działający na szkodę Sithów. Tak samo uważał uważał Lord Vemrir. Chcąc zbadać jego powiązania, które mogły destabilizować sytuacje w Imperium, podczas lotu zostaliśmy zestrzeleni wraz z Vemrirem nad tropikalna planetą, gdzie przez ponad tydzień zabójcy Arktusa polowali na nas. Gdy w końcu dzięki inwencji Ysiti zostaliśmy uratowani, postanowiłam zadziałać w sprawie Prawej Ręki gdyż widziałam w tym potencjał do uzyskania dobrej pozycji w Imperium Sithów, zwłaszcza, że oficjalnie nie byłam nawet Lordem. Plan był prosty: miałam zdobyć zaufanie Arktusa i przysięgnąć mu wierność oraz działać tak, by znać jego plany. Bułka z masłem, zwłaszcza, że byłam pod wpływem Pani pożądania, toteż dostanie się do łózka Arktusa było bardzo proste. Moje działania jeśli chodzi o zdobywanie zaufania prawej ręki nie umknęły uwadze innych grup z którymi Arktus miał na pieńku: pewnemu Darthowi który chciał się go pozbyć oraz grupie ex-agentów, którzy za wszelka cenę walczyli dla dobra Ojczyzny. Darth Eliphas, bo tak nazywał się ten typ, początkowo chciał skorzystać z pomocy Vemrira i Jezgo (która weszła mu do łózka w taki sam perfidny sposób jak ja Arktusowi) jednak wiedział, że to ja trzymam siłę, potęgę i ludzi którzy za mną podążają. Zaryzykował odtworzenie organizacji, która niegdyś walczyła dla Imperium, w ten sposób dając zbliżając się do Imperator, która była pod wpływem Arktusa. Ostrze Imperium tak nazywała się ta grupa, powstała na nowo pod skrzydłami Eliphasa oraz moim gdyż to moje siły stanowiły trzon siły Ostrza czegokolwiek by Eliphas nie mówił. Od niego także, w zamian za współprace otrzymałam tytuł Lorda Sithów i oficjalnie zaczęłam należeć do Imperium Sithów. Ostrze Imperium, rebelia i szczyty władzy. Eliphas, jako iż do najbystrzejszych i najbardziej bogatych nie należał, zrzucił na mnie wszystkie obowiązki zarządzania nową organizacją. W teorii to on był dowódcą, w praktyce jednak wszystko leżało na mojej głowie a on jedynie korzystał z przywilejów swojej pozycji. Nie można było mu jednak odmówić potęgi i wiedzy, przez co na początkowym etapie współpracy musiałam mu po prostu ulegać gdyż był poza moim zasięgiem. Prawda więc była taka: ja Ostrzem zarządzałam, a Eliphas trzymał je w kupie. Tutaj gdy ostrze rozpoczęło swoją działalność rozstałam się w pewien sposób z Tzenem, rozstanie to złe słowo ale oddałam go na naukę do Eliphasa, mój uczeń potrzebował treningu którego ja nie mogłam mu dać. W zamian za Tzena, Jezgo zaproponowała mi Yoldukta, początkowo pizdowatego Purebloda, który później pokazał mi swoją wartość. Początkowo nie umiałam dotrzeć do swojego nowego ucznia gdyż nie potrafił korzystać ze swoich emocji w właściwy sposób, tak by dotrzeć do czerpania z uroków ciemnej strony. Z czasem jednak, odkryłam emocje, które mogły być przydatne w jego szkoleniu na Sitha. Zaciągnęłam Yoldukta do łózka i sprawiłam, że zaczął za mną tęsknić. Efekty przeszły moje najśmielsze oczekiwania. Pod wpływem tego działania, trening Yoldukta nabrał tempa a ja zyskałam chłopca, który zaspokajał mnie wtedy, kiedy tego potrzebowałam. Z czasem przyzwyczaiłam się do niego, próbował być dominujący i poważny, jednak jego próby udawania mężczyzny były bardziej słodkie, co raczej nie było jego zamierzeniem. Polubiłam jego obecność w moim łóżku, jednak o prawdziwej miłości nie było mowy. Ta umarła we mnie dawno temu. To co odbywało się w Ostrzu Imperium nie było jedynymi problemami w moim życiu. Panie coraz mocniej ryły mi banie, do tego stopnia opanowały mnie i moje ciało tak, że zaszłam w ciąże. Tak, podczas ekscesów z Arktusem zaszłam w ciążę, której moc pań chroniła przed usunięciem. Powiedziałam wtedy dość i rozpoczęłam zakrojoną na szeroką skalę walkę z Paniami. W momencie gdy Ostrze zmagało się z problemami o których opowiem za chwile, ja wraz ze wsparciem Rachaelli próbowałyśmy na wszelkie sposoby dokonać aborcji, niestety nieskutecznie. Ratunkiem okazał się rytuał powiązany z jasną stroną mocy. Gdy jednak uwolniłam płód z ochrony Pań, poczułam, że nie chce go usuwać. Każdy potomek to potencjał, który można wykorzystując a ja nie lubię marnotrawstwa. Podczas wykonywania jednej misji dla Ostrza zaczęłam rodzić. Na świat przyszedł mój pierwszy Syn. W tamtym momencie podjęłam długa walkę z Paniami, która doprowadziła do zdobycia przeze mnie (na skutek spisku oczywiście) Źródła-artefaktu, który przechowywał moc Pań. Niestety potęga jaką dysponowały była tak ogromna, że przez długi czas nie mogłam mieć do niej nawet dostępu w obawie przed opętaniem i utratą zmysłów. Tak czy owak źródło mocy Pań było moje, a tożsamość Pana, z którego Panie również czerpały moc, okazała się być sprawą bliską sercu Rachaelii. Tuż po narodzinach mojego syna chwilowo zakończyłam kwestie kultu Pań, który niewątpliwie bardzo wpłynął na moją przyszłą potęgę. Wracając do Ostrza, jako zarządzająca nim miałam mnóstwo pracy, której szanowny pan Darth Eliphas nie raczył wykonywać. Początkowo zostaliśmy wysłani na prostą misje: mieliśmy pojmać jakiegoś miejscowego Barona, który poczuł się za silny i wypowiedział posłuszeństwo Imperium. Misja udała się bez najmniejszych problemów. W tym momencie dochodzimy jednak do momentu gdzie zaczyna się zabawa. Ostrze dostało ważne zadanie: odzyskać plany supertajnej broni, którą naukowcy konstruowali by próbować walczyć z okupantem (Zakuul). Schematy te jednak zostały wykradzione przez grupkę buntowników (supertajna broń, wykradziona przez byle buntowników, podejrzane co nie?). Ostrze odkryło gdzie przechowywane były plany i w przebraniu udali się na stacje więzienia, która prawie puszczając ją z dymem, próbowali odzyskać plany. Zdobyli ich tylko część a w zdobyciu całości przeszkodził nie kto inny jak Darth Arktus. Było jasne ze skurwiel działa przeciwko Ostrzu, nie było jednak pewności jak mocno działa przeciwko Imperium. Nasz połowiczny sukces, Imperator Acina odebrała jako porażkę i w emocjonalnym wystąpieniu przekazała nam, że te plany to nasze być albo nie być. Wysłałam zatem całą potęgę Ostrza by odbić drugą część planów, jednak nasza misja okazała się być spalona. Na miejscu czekała zasadzka, ktoś wiedział gdzie się udamy co wskazywało albo na zdrajce w Ostrzu albo na zdrajce w otoczeniu Aciny. Przyjęłam tą druga opcje i padło na Arktusa. Ah, bym zapomniała. W efekcie tej misji do niewoli trafił Darth Eliphass, Lord Jezgo, Lord Vemrir oraz jeden z agentów. Taka konfiguracja porwanych dawała mi wyłączną kontrole nad Ostrzem. Rozkazałam więc pozostałym agentom by znaleźli mi Sithów i rozwiązali zagadkę o co tu chodziło w tym wszystkim. Okazało się, że plany były tylko częścią większej układanki. Arktus planował rozpętać chaos w całym Imperium a z planów których szukaliśmy poszukiwał tylko części, która ulepszała jego broń: maszynę zbudowaną we współpracy inżynierów i sithów łączącą w sobie technologie i ciemną stronę, która zamieniała żołnierzy z bezmyślne pół-przytomne istoty bardzo podobne do Raghuli ale o wiele niebezpieczniejsze od nich gdyż istoty te w razie śmierci wybuchały przez co wydanie im konwencjonalnej bitwy było niemożliwe. Z taką Armią Akrtus chciał rozpętać chaos w Imperium. Agenci spisali się dzielnie i dzięki nim oraz mojemu geniuszowi taktycznemu uwolniliśmy porwanych a w miedzy czasie nadszedł mój czas rozwiązania. Nie miałam jednak czasu dla bachora, Arktus lada chwila zacznie działać a my nie mieliśmy nic. Jako iż Armia buntowników była rozproszona po całym Imperium, wojna z nimi na pełna skale zaszkodziła by wszystkim. Zamiast tego postanowiłam zwabić ich w jedno miejsce, uleczyć ( by nie narobili szkód wybuchaniem) oraz dosłownie anihilować. Było tylko jedno miejsce, gdzie dałoby się zwabić całą armie rebeliantów na raz. Była to stolica... Podjęłam ryzyko. Stworzyłam pozory dla buntowników, dając do zrozumienia wrogowi, że można bezpiecznie wylądować na Dromund Kaas i przypuścić marsz na stolice. Tam korzystając z infrastruktury burzowej, moi ludzie mieli rozpylić lek a gdy armia zostałaby uleczona z orbity wyrżnęli byśmy ich do cna bez strat w ludziach. Plan był dobry ale ryzykowny. Pomyśl tylko, co by się stało, gdyby akcja się nie udała? Byłabym odpowiedzialna, za wpuszczenie wroga wprost do stolicy. Wszystko na szczęście się udało i Ostrze pod moją wodzą osiągnęło wielkie zwycięstwo, kończąc jednym ruchem rebelie w Imperium tym samym obnażając Arktusa w oczach Imperator. To nie był jednak koniec przygody Ostrza. Imperator doceniając naszą prace zaprosiła nas na ostatnią misje w tamtym czasie. Mięliśmy eskortować ją na tajne negocjacje z Zakuul. Podczas nich, miał nastąpić zamach na jej życie, który mieliśmy udaremnić. Jedną kwestią jest to, że udało nam się udaremnić zamach, drugą natomiast jest to co zdarzyło się potem: na statek Imperator napadły inne statki należące do buntowników, którzy wdarli się na pokład i zmierzyli się z siłami Ostrza. Oczywiście wygraliśmy tym samym ratując życie Imperator. Pojmani więźniowie wykrzyczeli przerażająca prawdę. Akktus był agentem Zakuul. Gdy Imperium zaczynało wstawać z kolan, jego obowiązkiem było rozpętać wojnę domową i osłabić je. Gdy Ostrze udaremniło jego plan Zakuul zaatakowało bezpośrednio. Eliphass zdradził te Informacje Imperator a ona rozważała je w swoim sercu. Przyszłość pokazała jednak, że głos Ostrza i ujawnione dowody wpłynęły na sojusz, jaki zawarła później. W ten sposób Ostrze i pośrednio ja zdobyłam znaczącą pozycje w Imperium. Przez cały czas miałam problemy z Eliphasem. Bał się mnie. Miałam wszystko czego on nie miał. Mogłam wygryźć go, zniszczyć i on o tym wiedział. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jestem jedyną osobą w Ostrzu, która może rzucić mu wyzwanie i wygrać. Ta paranoja doprowadziła do jego cierpienia. Nie tylko jego ale to temat na inną opowieść. Gdy zakończyły się problemy Ostrza miałam chwile czasu dla siebie. Pewnego dnia, mój krążownik odebrał sygnał SOS od innego statku Imperium. Gdy dotarłam na miejsce ujrzałam doszczętnie zrujnowany krążownik. Zaciekawiona sytuacją postanowiłam polecieć tam osobiście. Tutaj troszeczkę pokazałam swoją niekompetencje, gdyż wszystko to było pułapką. Zostałam złapana przez Dartha Yahena i jego ludzi, tak wśród tego złomu znajdowała się całkiem spora Armia. Yahen mimo zaszczytnego tytułu i niemałej potęgi był skończonym idiotą. Leczył swoje dziwne ambicje bardzo mało inteligentnymi metodami. W każdym razie, rozebrał mnie do bielizny zaczął pieprzyć o głupotach. Całe szczęście miałam ze sobą dobrze wyszkolonych uczniów: Ysiti i Tzena, który poradzili sobie z debilami co ich pilnowali i mogli pomoc mnie uwolnić. Walka z Yahenem była intensywna choć krótka. Darth użył bardzo dziwnej techniki, która bardzo ograniczała moje możliwości, gdyż sprawiał wrażenie niewrażliwego na ataki mocą. Miecz świetlny jednak zrobił swoje. Płynnym ruchem pozbawiłam go głowy. Zabiłam Dartha. Według wielowiekowej tradycji był to tytuł-wyzwanie. Stałam się na tyle potężna by poradzić sobie z nim, więc zasługiwałam aby posiadać jego miano. Jako iż Imperium w tamtym czasie raczej średnio przejmowało się tradycjami, pozyskałam z komputera denata jego plany podboju Imperium i wykorzystując swoje kontakty i prestiż, jakie dało mi Ostrze i zadziałałam tam gdzie trzeba, zostając znana jako Darth Aleniss. A to był dopiero początek wielkich rzeczy, które dokonałam ... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Okres Tarczy